


we're all in this

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, that's it that's the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: 'Team RWBY discovering everyone in Beacon - including them - is hella gay'-narfoonthenet-0-Some altverse where they make it to fourth year, and Pyrrha, maybe did not warn anyone that she was doing a photoshoot. Hoo nelly that musculature.





	we're all in this

“So. Everyone has a crush on Pyrrha right?”

“Sure seems like it.” The sound, of another four dozen letters tossed into the ‘to be sorted’ pile. Their team was helping JNPR out.

“And Pyrrha’s an enby.”

“Aaayup.” This time, a couple packages thrown onto a bare bit of bed.

“So nobody’s–”

“Not a one.”

“…Goodwitch is gonna have one heck of a time trying to confiscate all the magazines.”

“Heck, Ruby, really? Still?”


End file.
